1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a frame processing system and a frame processing method configured to process a frame of picture (hereinafter called “picture frame” or “frame”), and more particularly to a frame processing system and a frame processing method configured to process a picture frame and adaptive for use in a vehicle.
2. Description of Relevant Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 10-248024 has disclosed a picture frame processing system for a vehicle.
The picture frame processing system is configured to store a picture frame input from a vehicle-mounted electronic camera in an input-end frame buffer, to reconstruct the stored frame by means of a frame reconstruction table, and to store the reconstructed frame as a frame to be output in an output-end frame buffer.